gaiafandomcom-20200223-history
The Secret Message
This installment Event is in relation to Halloween 2k7, it started on July 10, 2007. This page contains reprints from GAvSim.net. The story line-related event was initiated by way of PMs sent out to users from Edmund and the Von Helson Sisters. Both have a simple quest that costs 500 Gold to complete and awards a brooch item: the Black Orchid Brooch from Edmund and the Blood Drop Brooch from the Von Helsons. Overview Edmund and the Von Helsons are asking for Gaians' help... but to what end? What are these mysterious contributions building up to? Who do you support? Details: This quest is offered in an unusual manner. A PM was sent out from NPC Edmund, requesting for the user to come to his shop, where the quest is actually accepted. The other PM was sent out from NPC Von Helson Sisters, requesting for the user to meet them in private. The PMs could not be placed in the Savebox, as they were not actual PMs sent to the Inbox. Mysterious Ingredients for Edmund Gaians tracked down the garlic and black orchids for Edmund. They were found in Barton Flowershoppe, 250 Gold for the Garlic and 250 Gold for the Black Orchid. Edmund: Dialogue Ah, there you are. I'd begun to worry. My request of you is simple, but it's of greater importance than you could possibly know: I need you to bring me garlic and black orchids. I've heard that a new shipment has arrived in a store in Barton, but I can't get the items myself -- my every move is being watched. There may be some expense involved, but please trust me that this is a noble cause. (Accept Quest Button) Steps: ;Edmund :Have you found the items I requested? I need cloves of garlic and black orchids, though I can't say why. A shopkeeper in Barton might have them. ;Edmund :A thousand thanks, (Username). I wish I could tell you how important these items are to our survival. Please, take this brooch. Wearing it will mark you as a true friend to our cause. Your Reward: *Black Orchid Brooch ---- After obtaining the Black Orchid Brooch, the quest could be done two more times. Edmund: Dialogue pt2 Thank you so much for your help, USER. You may never realize how important your work is to Gaians everywhere. I hesitate to ask, since you've been so generous already, but I could always use more garlic and black orchids. If you could bring me any more, I would greatly appreciate it. (Accept Quest Button) Steps: ;Edmund :Have you brought me any more garlic and orchids? Every little bit helps. ;Edmund :Ah, wonderful! These will be a great help to my work. I'm moved by your show of good faith, (Username). Please take another brooch -- give it to a trusted friend, if you wish. Your Reward: *Black Orchid Brooch Funds for the Von Helsons Gaians were instructed to give 500 Gold to the Von Helson Sisters. Von Helson: Dialogue Hey there, darling! We would just love it if you could help us out... you see, we just came back on the scene, and we're flat broke! You wouldn't want a couple of pretty girls like us to go hungry, would you? (Accept Quest Button) Steps: ;Von Helsons :What we'd REALLY like is 500 gold. Do you think you could help out a couple of helpless young girls? (Give Gold Button) ;Von Helsons :Oh my, thank you so much! I simply don't know what we would do without your help! You're such a sweetheart... :Here, take this brooch. Let everyone know that you're OUR friend. Your Reward: *Blood Drop Brooch ---- After obtaining the Blood Drop Brooch, the quest could be done two more times. Von Helson: Dialogue pt2 Do you think you could help us get a little bit more gold? You've been a tremendous help, sweetheart - but we simply MUST find more money somehow. (Accept Quest Button) Steps: ;Von Helsons :500 gold would go a long way towards helping us out! (Give Gold Button) ;Von Helsons :Delicious! You're helping out the right people... I mean, who wouldn't want to help us out? Here, have another brooch. Give them to your friends. You're supporting us and our cause. Your Reward: *Blood Drop Brooch Category:Gaia Online Events /Guide